Cuatro bodas y un funeral
by Crislu
Summary: Harry y Bellatrix descubren que sienten autentico amor el uno hacia el otro. Así que juntos deciden superar todas las barreras y casarse, inexplicablemente Voldemort les da su bendición ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿Conseguirán celebrar su boda?


_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Las partes en cursiva están sacadas del propio libro.**_

_**La frase de la canción pertenece a Alaska.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Está dedicado especialmente para Chiara Polairix Edelstein que pidió lo siguiente:**_

"_Harry y Bellatrix se enamoren a primera vista y planeen casarse, por ello suceden un monton de cosas inimaginables, Voldy les da la bendición y los casa, Los Malfoy y los Weasley(excepto Ron) se pelearan por ser los padrinos, Lavender Intentara ligarse a Hermionie, Ginny sera una interesada que quiere emparentar con los Novios y ser la madrina rivalizando ese puesto con Pansy Parkinson, El tio Vernon quiere irse de colado y que de paso le presenten McGonagall,Ron intentara detener la boda a toda costa(Sin lograrlo, pero las tacticas las dejo a tu elección ;) y Neville...Bailara toda la noche usando una minifalda con Snape y Lucius a cada lado. Mientras tanto Draco va a estar encerrado en un armario festejando él solito."_

**Cuatro bodas y un funeral**

"_**La la lalalala lala lalala, la la lalalala lala lalala"**_

_**Una producción de Fanfiction:**_

Érase una vez… (No, demasiado mítico). En una tierra muy lejana… (Mentira, si estamos aquí a la vuelta de la esquina). Hace muchos años… (Eso es ser demasiado falso, no soy tan viejo).

Uff ¿Qué ya habéis llegado?, que fastidio, con esto de la piratería las películas cada vez se estrenan antes. Pues eso, que no me enrollo más, mi nombre es Pitufo Narrador y por supuesto soy el narrador de esta historia. Así que allá vamos:

Una vez abandoné la aldea pitufa y me embarqué en un mundo de magos y brujas, varitas y escobas. Por aquella época se libraba una gran batalla entre Harry Potter y el malvado Lord Voldemort (casi peor que El que no debe ser pitufado) ¿Qué no sabéis quién es? Está bien, pero lo diré solo una vez, así que estar muy atentos… Gargamel.

Pituforecorcholis que me desvió. Harry Potter luchaba contra el terrible Lord Voldemort

_-Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry -dijo Voldemort, agachándose un poco, pero sin dejar de presentar a Harry su cara de serpiente-. Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros... A Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry._

_Los mortífagos volvieron a reírse. La boca sin labios de Voldemort se contorsiono en una sonrisa. Harry no se inclinó. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se burlara de él antes de matarlo... no iba a darle esa satisfacción..._

_-He dicho que te inclines -repitió Voldemort, alzando la varita._

_Harry sintió que su columna vertebral se curvaba como empujada firmemente por una mano enorme e invisible, y los mortifagos rieron más que antes._

_-Muy bien -dijo Voldemort con voz suave, y, cuando levanto la varita, la presión que empujaba a Harry hacia abajo desapareció-. Ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre..._

_Señores, empieza el duelo._

_Voldemort levantó la varita una vez más, y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada para defenderse_ Bellatrix se interpuso entre su amo y el niño que sobrevivió.

¿Cómo que Bellatrix todavía estaba en Azkaban? ¿Qué no fue así como pasó? Malditos críos, se creen que saben mucho por haber leído todos los libros y haber visto las películas, pues no. Lo siento pero no es así, hubo partes que la editorial decidió censurar para que las ventas no descendieran en picado. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí para sacar a la luz todos estos trapos sucios. ¿O acaso alguno de vosotros se llama narrador eeee?

En fin… por donde iba… A sí, Bellatrix se puso delante de Harry y confesó una verdad que llevaba años ocultando:

–Ay Lord Tom Voldemor Rydle, no puede hacer eso, yo amo a este muchacho desde el día en que lo conocí— se tapaba la boca con la mano y parecía muy afligida.

— ¿Pero qué dices Beatriz Bellatrix Lestrange? Él es un Potter, nuestras familias han estado enfrentadas durante años—respondió Voldemort

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón le pertenece. Te pido permiso para casarme con él, oh amo—El acento mexicano comenzaba a adueñarse de la conversación.

— ¿Y si él no te ama? No permitiré que los Potter vuelvan a hacer daño a las personas que quiero.

—Sé que él me ama, lo noto en sus ojos.

—Hagamos una prueba: Harry James Potter; te doy dos opciones, puedes escoger entre salir corriendo y no volver a ver nunca más a tu amada, o quedarte aquí y arriesgarte a que te mate ¿Qué decides?

Harry se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr por el oscuro cementerio. A sus espaldas oía los sollozos de Bellatrix. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía. Él amaba a esa mujer, lucharía por ella como un auténtico caballero.

—Me quedó—gritó plantando los pies en el suelo—Voy a casarme con Bellatrix y nadie lo va a impedir.

—Osas decirme lo que tengo que hacer niño del diablo— levantó la varita en un gesto amenazador, iba a lanzar una maldición imperdonable cuando una serpiente se deslizó por el suelo y le susurró algo al oído—Ya veo Nagini…

Harry y Bellatrix lo miraban expectantes entrelazando sus manos, aceptarían su destino. Pero nunca volverían a estar separados, jamás. Antes la muerte.

—Os doy mi bendición, podéis casaros—los dos amantes bandidos respiraron presas del alivio—Pero debéis saber que no lo hago por mí. Nagini piensa que solo si vosotros os casis ella puede llegar a cumplir su sueño, y ahora id a preparar la boda.

La pareja daba saltos de alegría, y sonreía.

—Solo una advertencia, ni se os ocurra contratar comida de diseño. Una mierda en medio de un plato y lo llaman comida—bufó— Y espero que tampoco seáis Weasley con los gastos. Aunque estemos en crisis una boda es una boda.

**0—0**

Harry y Bellatrix decidieron juntar a sus seres queridos para explicarles la gran noticia. Los dos se encontraban entre un montón de gente de pelo rubio o pelirrojo, estaban realmente nerviosos y no aguantaban más para comenzar a hablar.

—Tenemos una gran noticia—empezó Harry

—Yo mate a Sirius…, Que diga….yo me caso con Harry, yo me caso con Harry— completó la frase Bellatrix cantando y dando pequeños saltitos.

—Estupendo — gritaron todos los Weasley y los Malfoy a una.

Los jóvenes enamorados respiraron aliviados, sus parientes y amigos se lo habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaban. Hasta que de pronto estalló la guerra:

—Nosotros seremos los padrinos—comentaron los gemelos.

—De eso nada, los padrinos seremos Draco y yo— casi les escupió Lucius.

—Pero nosotros somos iguales

—Y nosotros somos familia de la novia

—Uy con eso no podemos competir…. Pero nosotros somos pelirrojos.

—Y nosotros rubios y además tenemos un elfo doméstico.

—Y nosotros tenemos un espíritu en el desván y a George le falta una oreja.

No me miréis con esa cara, yo le quitaré la oreja a George cuando me de la real gana, que para algo soy el pitufo narrador y no admito más discusión.

La pelea empezó a caldearse y tanto gemelos como padre e hijo habían escondido sus manos detrás de la espalda para jugárselo todo a un terrible juego, un juego que había causado daños irreparables desde tiempos inmemorables…. Piedra papel o tijera.

—No lo voy a permitir—gritó Harry lanzándose al suelo e interponiéndose entre los contrincantes— Los Malfoy serán los padrinos, pero a cambio Ginny será la madrina— explicó mientras le lanzaba una tierna mirada a la más joven de la Weasley (que se había refugiado de la brutal pelea detrás de una columna y temblaba de miedo).

Bellatrix estaba roja de ira, no le gustaba las miradas que su Harry James lanzaba a esa mosquita muerta, pero ya se encargaría de eso más tarde.

Mientras tanto Ron lo miraba todo con cara de desaprobación. ¿Se había vuelto todo el mundo loco? Debía impedir esa boda fuese como fuese, estaba claro que tanto su familia como Harry estaban bajo el efecto de una maldición Imperius muy bien o muy mal ejecutada (depende de cómo se mirase).

**0—0**

Dejemos ahora a Harry, que lo único que hace es darse arrumacos con Bellatrix, y vayamos con el apuesto y seductor Ron. Sí siento predilección por los pelirrojos narigudos ¿Algún inconveniente?

Ron caminaba rápidamente hasta la casa de Hermione, seguro que esta le ayudaba a deshacer la maldición Imperius que había hecho que todos se volvieran locos. Pero cuando llegó comprobó que la chica tenía sus propios problemas. Un camión de chocolate estaba parado enfrente de su casa y dos repartidores, vestidos enteramente de rosa, descargaban cajas y más cajas de bombones. Adelantó al camión con paso firme y pudo ver a una banda de mariachis mexicanos que se preparaban para cantar una serenata a la luz de la luna, y por si esto fuera poco, tres de ellos colgaban una pancarta enorme en la que se podía leer:

"Te amo Hermione Granger, siempre tuya Lavender"

Ron suspiro ¿Todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza ese día?

Entró en la habitación de Hermione y lo que vio allí le traumatizo, la música estaba a tope y Hermione con los ojos centellantes colgaba imágenes de Lavender rodeada con un corazón por toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Amar, amar mucho. He encontrado a la persona con la que compartir el resto de mi vida—Y empezó a suspirar mirando a la foto más grande que tenía de Lavender.

— ¿Tú no habrás probado esos bombones, no?

— ¿Los regalos de mi amada?, por supuesto que sí.

En ese momento los mariachis empezaron a cantar y Ron decidió alejarse, seguramente Hermione estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro del amor muy potente pero tenía un problema mucho más grave que resolver, había una boda que impedir.

**0—0**

Si me perdonáis voy a seguir con la historia de Ron, ya que ahora mismo Harry Potter está en el baño haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas mayores y prefiero no tener que narrar esa historia.

—Vamos que está cagando

—No interrumpas gruñón, y fuera de aquí que esta historia la estoy contando yo.

Ron necesitaba ayuda para impedir la boda ya que su cabeza pelirroja no daba para crear y ejecutar un plan por sí misma. Cansado y deprimido por su primer fracaso decidió ir a ver a Neville Longbottom.

Una señora mayor de pelo canoso le abrió la puerta de la casa

—Pasa Ronald Weasley

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Yo lo sé todo— la vieja loca se echó a reír de forma maléfica. Ron prefirió ignorarla y se encaminó por la casa a donde se imaginaba que estaba el cuarto de Neville, pero no pudo dejar de notar que la vieja se relamía mientras miraba su gran barriga y sus anchos muslos.

—Después de Hansel y Gretel este niño va a ser un plato delicioso—murmuró.

Respirando con dificultad y todo sudoroso Ron encontró por fin la habitación de Neville, pero lo que vió allí dentro, lejos de quitarle el miedo, lo traumatizó aún más. Su amigo bailaba con una escoba vestido con una minifalda y una camiseta de lentejuelas.

— ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!—Gritó mientras corría desesperadamente, no se paró hasta llegar su casa. Se tumbó en su cama y prefirió sumirse en sus sueños, seguro que estos tenían más sentido que lo que le estaba sucediendo esos días.

**0—0**

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano la futura Bellatrix Potter mantenía una reunión secreta con Lord Voldemort.

—No quiero que Ginny Weasley sea la madrina de nuestra boda, tengo miedo de que esa mocosa me arrebate a mi hombrecito.

—No te preocupes yo me encargaré de ella—y levantándose de la mesa, Voldemort cogió su varita y se desapareció para aparecerse en La Madriguera.

Encontró a Ginny leyendo tranquilamente en el salón, un halo de luz verde se desprendió de su varita y fue a impactar en el pecho de la niña que cayó al suelo fulminada.

—Ya está — sonrió Voldemort frotándose las manos. Entonces escuchó un ruido de pasos que se acercaban. Eran los señores Weasley, a toda prisa empujó con el pie el cadáver de Ginny debajo de la alfombra y se puso a silbar despreocupadamente mirando al techo.

—Buenos días—saludó amistosamente Arthur

—Buenos días

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Y esa alfombra?—gritó sorprendido el Señor Weasley al ver el bulto que se escondía debajo de la alfombra del salón.

—Eso es un regalo para ustedes, la he comprado en el Magikea ¿Nunca han estado allí? Pues vayan, vayan, conozco a los dueños, díganles que van de mi parte y les dejaran todo a mitad de precio—explicó empujándoles hacia la puerta.

—Ofertas— exclamó la señora Weasley corriendo hacía el coche, su marido la siguió y los dos montaron el en Ford Anglia azul que empezó a traquetear por la carretera.

—Por poco me pillan— suspiró Voldemort— y ahora tendré que celebra tu funeral.

—Pero si no estoy muerta—sentenció un sonido ahogado debajo de la alfombra.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Tú estás muerta porque lo digo yo, además si no arruinas el título del fic—protestó dando patadas en el suelo.

—Entonces, si es por el bien del fic, habrá que sacrificarse. Ya me muero ¡Me morí!

—Bien—chilló el asesino lanzando fuegos artificiales con su varita y aplaudiendo incansablemente.

Horas más tarde los señores Weasley regresaban a casa discutiendo:

—Te dije que no compraras ese mueble que no ibas a saber montarlo.

—Los del Magikea me dijeron que era fácil, yo que culpa tengo que las instrucciones estén escritas con runas antiguas—rezongó Arthur.

—Inútil—bramó Molly.

**Descanso publicitario: Cansado de que sus cartas más importantes se pierdan en el océano por culpa de lechuzas incompetentes. Está seguro de qué es un mago pero su carta de Hogwarts se extravió. No espere más, compre ahora su localizador de cartas, localiza todas las cartas que van dirigidas a usted.**

**No se permiten devoluciones, pago en efectivo.**

**0—0**

Sí, aquí también hay publicidad o creen que los pitufos vivimos del aire. Ilusos.

El día de la gran boda había llegado, Ron se había encadenado a un árbol y encabezaba una huelga de hambre (de un solo participante) para impedir la boda de Harry y Bellatrix.

Todos estaban excitados, sobre todos los padrinos (Lucius y Draco Malfoy) y la madrina (Pansy Parkinson) tras la extraña desaparición de Ginny se había acordado que esta última ocupara su lugar.

Poco faltaba para el comienzo de la ceremonia, pero los gemelos Weasley sonreían maliciosamente. Estaba claro que tramaban algo.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy—saludó George

—Buenos días

—Veníamos a hacerle una ofrende de paz, queríamos regalarle este sombrero de piel de dragón, seguro le queda genial a su pelo rubio y lacio.

—Muchas gracias chicos— sonrió Lucius mientras se probaba el sombrero. Al hacerlo su pelo se tiñó de muchos colores y su túnica de gala se convirtió en un traje hippie en el que se podía leer "Magia para todos".

Por mucho que el señor Malfoy forcejeaba para quitarse el sombrero este seguía bien plantado en su cabeza, al final abrumado y avergonzado se fue a esconder debajo de una de las largas mesas que habían preparado para el banquete.

—Ya tenemos uno—festejo Fred—ahora vamos a por el otro— y chocando la mano con su hermano se fueron a buscar a Draco Malfoy.

Lo encontraron hablando amistosamente con Pansy.

—Draco queremos enseñarte algo en nuestra habitación ¿Vienes a verlo?

— ¿Por qué debería ir?— contestó dándose aires.

—Porque tenemos un montón de artilugios Weasley que te harán funcionar como nadie con las chicas ¿Me sigues?—sonrió Fred dándole un codazo.

Malfoy se puso colorado pero aun así decidió seguir a los gemelos hasta su cuarto.

Están en este armario—explicó George situando a Draco delante de un gran armario marrón, el rubio lo abrió con aire curioso, y cuando asomó la cabeza sintió un fuerte empujón. Esos pelirrojos endemoniados lo habían encerrado en un armario.

**0—0**

Todos estaban sentados en las sillas blancas que se habían dispuesto para la ocasión. La madrina, Pansy, estaba al lado del novio, y los padrinos Fred y George Weasley (por abandono de los Malfoy) al lado de la novia. Solo faltaba por llegar la persona que iba a oficiar la ceremonia.

—Ahí llega—gritó Voldemort entusiasmado, mi Nagini va a cumplir su sueño de celebrar una boda.

La ceremonia transcurría normalmente (obviando el detalle de que la dirigía una serpiente) hasta que un remolino rojo se estrelló contra Pansy Parkinson. Era Ginny que vestía andrajosamente y llevaba el pelo lleno de tierra.

—Yo debería ser la madrina—gritaba entre puñetazo y puñetazo. Los dos contrincantes cayeron al suelo y rodaron colina abajo, algunos se mostraron preocupados. Pero por orden tajante de Nagini la ceremonia continuó.

— ¿Alguien conoce algún motivo por el que se deba impedir esta boda? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre—se hizo un silencio sepulcral (aunque la serpiente hablara en pársel, un hechizo de Voldemort lograba que cada palabra fuese subtitulada encima de la cabeza de los novios) solo interrumpido por los gritos de Ron a lo lejos que suplicaba por una hamburguesa.

—Yo tengo uno— gritó de repente una figura que había aparecido de la nada.

—Hermione—protestó Harry.

—Lavender y yo también queremos casarnos—sonrió la señorita Granger.

—Pues que sea una doble boda entonces— sugirió Nagini entusiasmada.

Los invitados estallaron en vítores y aplausos.

Con los sí quieros y los correspondientes besos, la boda llegó a su fin. Solo quedaba el banquete.

**0—0**

Harry y Bellatrix comían en la mesa principal, a su lado Voldemort ponía a buen recaudo un plato enorme de lubina rellena.

—Ser el más perverso mago oscuro de todos los tiempos abre el apetito

—Me imagino, me imagino—le contestó Harry

—Es un trabajo sacrificado. Pero alguien lo tiene que hacer, además es duro y poco satisfactorio. Nadie te lo agradece ¿sabes?, te molestas en matarlos haciendo todo un espectáculo y ellos lo único que hacen es despreciarte.

—Desagradecidos, la gente de hoy en día no tiene consideración.

—Pues no.

— ¿Y para cuando dices que te jubilas Lord?

— Llámame Vold que ahora somos familia— le respondió pasándole una mano por encima del hombreo—Pues no sé, es que el asunto de las pensiones y jubilaciones anda muy mal.

— ¿Quién es ese?—interrumpió la conversación Bellatrix señalando con el tenedor a un hombre fornido con un espectacular bigote.

—Es mi tío, voy a ver que quiere.

Harry se levantó y camino hacia su tío atravesando la pista de baile. En un rincón Neville bailaba franqueado por el señor Lucius Malfoy y el profesor Snape. La escena podría haber sido completamente normal si no fuera porque Lucius llevaba un extraño traje hippie, el pelo multicolor y un sombrero que parecía que alguien había intentado arrancar a mordiscos. Por su parte Neville lucía una minifalda y una camiseta de lentejuelas. Snape iba con su túnica negra de siempre, pero verlo bailar era igual de extraño.

—No os avergoncéis por ser hippies o por no lavaros el pelo, cada uno es como es. Una lección que he tenido que aprender a base de golpes. Os lo digo yo, Nevillina—oyó Harry que Neville les decía a sus acompañantes.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y cuando volvió la vista hacia su tío comprobó con horror que este conversaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall y sujetaba en su mano un chupito de wiski de dragón.

—Felicidades por tu compromiso—saludó la vieja profesora tan correcta como siempre.

—Pero sí estás aquí tunante, mira que casarte y no decirme nada… ¿Y qué tal la novia? ¿Tendrás ganas de llevártela a la cama eee?—preguntó a bocajarro Vernon Dursley dándole codazos en el pecho a Harry.

Bastante cabreado por el comportamiento de su tío, Harry Potter se encaminó de vuelta a la mesa principal, no sin antes disculparse torpemente con su profesora de transformaciones.

**0—0**

La celebración estaba llegando a su fin, muchos magos ya habían abandonado la carpa y otros tantos hacía tiempo que se encontraban bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Los que más estaban disfrutando de la fiesta eran Lucius, Snape y Neville que bailaban sin descanso encima de la mesa nupcial. Vernón tampoco lo hacía mal, intentaba ligarse a toda costa a la profesora McGonagall que por las risitas y los comentarios que formulaba se estaba dejando hacer.

—Me encantas—la adulaba Vernón.

—Pero lo nuestro no puede ser, tú estás casado y yo soy una bruja.

—Luchemos contra el destino, que importa lo que diga la gente. Además mi mujer también es un poco bruja—Y mirándola a los ojos se arrodilló y le preguntó:

—Ohh Minerva diosa de la sabiduría y dueña de mi corazón ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—No puedo—giró la cabeza azorada—tengo que confesarte un terrible secreto, soy un gato.

Vernón se quedó de piedra durante unos minutos observándola sin saber bien que decir, al final con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos la sonrió:

—Nadie es perfecto, me casaré con un gato entonces.

Y sin esperar más respuesta la profesora McGonagall se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso.

**0—0**

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. ¿Todos? No. Dos jóvenes no estaban lo que se dice disfrutando precisamente.

Ron Weasley seguía atado a un árbol y con la mirada perdida se comía un muslo de pollo imaginario mientras hablaba con una pequeña florecilla del campo:

— ¿Qué tú también tienes hambre?—y empezó a darle trocitos de su pollo imaginario a la flor—Tú eres la única que me comprende, los demás se han vuelto locos.

— ¿No serás tú el loco?—le contestó la flor, y giró sus pétalos para que mirarán al sol.

Ron se frotó los ojos y decidió acabar su inútil huelga, se desapareció y se apareció en su casa.

Por su parte Draco bailaba solo en un armario, alzaba la mano izquierda la cielo al ritmo de la música y en su mano derecha sujetaba un vaso de tubo con un contenido burbujeante dentro. Ron oyó el ruido y abrió la puerta:

—Malfoy ¿qué haces tú en mi casa?—y penetró en el pequeño armario para ver mejor a su enemigo.

—No cierres—gritó Draco, pero ya era tarde, la puerta se cerró detrás del pelirrojo con un ruido sordo— Otra vez no — se desmoronó en el suelo.

No sé muy bien lo que pasó dentro de ese armario, porque ni siquiera un narrador omnisciente como yo se atrevió a mirar. Así que proseguiré después de una larga hora de extraños sonidos.

—Pero si no estaba cerrada—protestó Ron abriendo la puerta con total facilidad.

—Dicen que cuesta mucho salir del armario, y no iba a estropear el mito ¿no?— se encogió de hombros Draco.

Y dándose la mano los dos se encaminaron al banquete cantando a grito pelado:

"_A quién le importa lo que yo haga, a quién le importa lo que yo diga. Yo soy así y así seguiré, nunca cambiaré"_

**0—0**

Nagini no cabía en sí de gozo, acababa de celebrar una boda doble y allí estaba dispuesto a oficiar otras dos. McGonagall y Vernon lo miraba ilusionados y Ron y Draco apenas eran capaces de separar sus bocas.

La serpiente suspiro de felicidad, aunque había bebido y las letras de los subtítulos del conjuro que le había proporcionado su dueño, bailaban y se intercalaban entre sí nadie parecía notarlo. El amor flotaba en el aire.

La escena se fue alejando, y todo quedó en negro.

Es hora de que me despida. Espero que os haya gustado mi narración, y ya sabéis si necesitáis relatar algo, cualquier cosa, pitufarme enseguida.

_**The End**_

Voldemort se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, sin pies ni cabeza.

—No volveré a ver la "tele" hasta tan tarde—caviló en voz alta. Y es que el que no debe ser nombrado se había quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo capítulos de los pitufos.

Se levantó y abrió el cajón de su mesita, allí al lado del anillo de sus antepasados y de su varita reposaba un viejo muñeco de trapo de color azul, con pantalones rojos y sombrero a juego.

—Ven conmigo papá pitufo— sonrió dirigiéndose al muñeco.

Aunque todos pensarán que su gran ambición era lograr la inmortalidad, estaban muy equivocados. Su gran sueño era convertirse en un pitufo y ser aceptado en la aldea pitufa.

Había viajado por todo el mundo buscándola y presentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarla. Lo de convertirse en pitufo, en cambio, era más difícil. Había probado y experimentado con tan mala suerte que hasta ahora solo había conseguido que su piel fuera blanca y quedarse sin nariz.

— Pero el que persevera lo consigue— fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido abrazando a su muñeco.

**Nota: Pues ya está, al final ha salido esto. **


End file.
